Fluid dispensing pumps for containers have been gaining in popularity and success and in particular plunger actuated pumps are now handling a wide variety of products marketed in the cosmetic, toiletry, food and household product fields. However, the vertical finger actuated plunger type of pump possesses several inherent disadvantages, drawbacks and inconveniences in regard to the dispensing of cosmetics, deodorants and perfumes.
Within the recent past there has developed an increasing need and demand for trigger actuated pumps. An example of a pump of this type that has proven to be eminently successful is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,290 granted July 31, 1973.
Needless to say, there is always a need for different pumps, but pumps of superior construction and efficient performance that are of relatively simple design and construction and costs that are not only comparable but preferably lower in cost, construction, manufacture and assembly.